Parcel sorting means dispensing parcels going to different destinations to different exits through a delivery device, so as to realize unified transport of parcels going to the same destination. After researches, the inventors has found that the current parcel sorting is mainly realized in a sorting line, wherein the total sorting speed is limited by the line running speed, the space for improving the line running speed is limited, and it would make the whole line stop working in a situation where a failure occurs at any point of the sorting line, and the line can start to work only after repairing. Moreover, in the current parcel sorting systems, parcel outlets are all provided at the edges of checking platforms. The increasing number of parcels requires more parcel outlets which are all provided on the edges of the checking platforms. As the area of the checking platforms is limited, while the number of the parcel outlets is increased, the parcels would easily be accumulated and is difficult to transport, which greatly reduces the checking efficiency of the parcels.